


Shower Sessions and Unexpected Confessions

by jeongcheongs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Confessions, Coupzi, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Getting Together, JiHan, Jicheol, M/M, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Seventeen - Freeform, Shower Sex, Students, ch2 gets hot and heavy, jeongcheol are besties, jihan is implied but not actually present, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheongs/pseuds/jeongcheongs
Summary: Jihoon is sketchy, Seungcheol is oblivious and Jeonghan is a scheming piece of shit.





	1. Meet me in the Classroom

“End of class everyone! Hit the showers before you rush to lunch!”

 

The whole class collectively sighed in relief as the overweight PE teacher hollers that them to leave, scrambling towards the changing rooms in hopes of getting to the showers first.

 

“Hey dude.”

 

Seungcheol looked over to his right, nodding his head at Jeonghan that he was listening, as the two of them push into the male locker rooms.

 

“Have you noticed that Lee Jihoon never showers with the rest of us? Isn’t that kind of weird?” The blonde points towards the smaller boy, who was loitering around the back of the changing room.

 

“Hm… I dunno. I think he’s friends with Soonyoung and Wonwoo and those people, but I don’t have any other classes with him, so I don’t know him that well.”

 

“Don’t lie, Seungcheol. I know you know a crap ton about him.”

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“Don’t pretend that you don’t have a thing for him. I saw you stalking his Instagram and twitter the other day.”

 

Seungcheol huffs, not bothering to reply to his friend. Jeonghan doesn’t need to know anything.

 

Jeonghan’s eyes drift back onto the smaller boy, before turning back to the elder, “You know, I _totally bet_ that he’s hiding something.”

 

“…what?”

 

Jeonghan shrugs at Seungcheol’s confused face, gesturing while saying, “Like, I have never, I mean literally _never_ , seen him in any state of undress before. He has never used the showers in front of us, never changed in front of us, hell, I don’t even think I have seen him without his shirt on before!”

 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes at his best friend. Despite how long the pair has been friends, it’s sometimes still hard to believe how absolutely dumb he is. 

 

“He could just be shy, y’know?”

 

“Well, I bet he’s hiding something juicy. Maybe he secretly has lots of tattoos or piercings. Oooh, maybe he has a dick piercing but he’s too embarrassed to show it!”

 

“The only thing that has a piercing is your brain. Maybe that will explain all the internal damage in there.”

 

“Cheol!” Jeonghan exclaimed, covering his mouth in fake shock. “I can’t believe my oldest, most dearest friend has the audacity to insult me like that!”

 

“Whatever, you whiny child. Let’s just go, I’m starv—”

 

“Wait Cheol, I have an idea!”

 

Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan in confusion, “An idea for what?”

 

“To uncover the mystery behind Lee Jihoon!”

 

“Seriously? C’mon Jeonghan, it’s none of our business, just let him be.”

 

“Don’t you wanna find out what he’s up to though? And don’t pretend that you’re not interested, cause you know this is the only chance you have to get to know him _more intimately_.”

 

Seungcheol lets out a sigh, choosing to ignore Jeonghan’s last sentence. “What do you want me to do?”

 

“Nothing! Just hang back when everyone leaves, and… I dunno, see what he does when everyone’s gone.”

 

“…fine, but you really own me for this one.”

 

“Oh… I don’t think so.”

 

———

 

Fifteen minutes into their lunch period, Jihoon finally puts his phone away and gets up. Seungcheol ducks behind a row of lockers when he hears the younger walks towards his aisle, softly humming to himself. 

 

Peeking around the last locker, Seungcheol looks just in time to see Jihoon pull his shirt off, exposing slim shoulders and smooth, lithe back. Seungcheol holds in a groan, eyes travelling down the younger’s body. Okay, so maybe Jeonghan was right. He actually does have a thing for Jihoon. Small and feisty, the contrast between his cute face and his snarky personality is 

something Seungcheol really likes, NOT that he had a crush on him or anything. Definitely not. Nope. Never. Despite what Jeonghan says, he barely even knows the guy! He just think that Jihoon’s… interesting.

 

Seungcheol snaps out of it in time to see Jihoon slip into the shower stall, a short glimpse of firm thighs and slender ankles before the view was obstructed by the curtain.

 

Gripping out his phone, Seungcheol quickly clicks on his chat with Jeonghan as he hears Jihoon turn the shower on.

 

 

**SCOUPS of ice cream**

wtf am I supposed to do Jihoon just got into the shower there’s literally nothing suspicious

_[sent 12:17pm]_

 

**Yoon Angel**

bro I’m kinda in the middle of something rn just think of something yourself

_[sent 12:17pm]_

 

**SCOUPS of ice cream**

umm you were the one that wanted me to spy on him you creep

_[sent 12:18pm]_

 

**Yoon Angel**

for fucks sake just peek in and see what he’s up to or something it’s not that hard

_[sent 12:18pm]_

 

**Yoon Angel**

even if you don’t see anything weird you’ll still get a nice view ;)

_[sent 12:18pm]_

 

**SCOUPS of ice cream**

you’re such a perv, you know that right?

_[sent 12:18pm]_

 

**Yoon Angel**

as if you haven’t admired his body before ;)

[sent 12:18pm]

 

**Yoon Angel**

but seriously, stop stalling and just look in >:(

_[sent 12:18pm]_

 

**SCOUPS of ice cream**

i hate you.

_[sent 12:19pm]_

 

Taking a deep breath, Seungcheol sneaks up to Jihoon’s shower stall hoping for the love of god that the younger would not here him.

 

 _Here goes nothing,_ Seungcheol thinks to himself, reaching a hand forward to peek around the curtain when the curtain suddenly jerks open himself to reveal a _very_ naked Jihoon, one hand clutching the curtain while the other rests almost sassily on his hip, standing there looking at the gapping man with hooded eyes.

 

“Hello… _Seungcheol_.” Jihoon purrs, lips curling slightly into a teasing smirk, completely aware on the way the older boy looked him up and down. “What a nice surprise to see you here.”

 

“Uhh—” Seungcheol swallows, unsure of what to say, noticing how Jihoon’s gaze immediately zones in onto his Adam’s apple. “I—I was just—”

 

“I noticed that you didn’t wash up yet, Seungcheol. Would you like to… join me?” Jihoon whispers, leaning close enough to Seungcheol so no one else can here him. 

 

“W-what? Jihoon-ssi I—” Seungcheol stammers, trying to get ahold of himself and stop staring at the younger.

 

“I’ll make it worth your while, promise.” Jihoon takes a step back and smirks up Seungcheol, tongue peeking out ever so slightly, making the elder take a deep breath.

 

“Jihoon-ssi… I—I don’t know if—”

 

“Just go with it, dude.” Jihoon deadpans, crossing his arms over his chest, pointing a look at Seungcheol that clearly said _just get in the fucking shower_.

 

“Uh-uh, okay then…” Seungcheol clambers out of his clothes, fully aware of Jihoon’s intense gaze focusing on him. He slips into the shower stall and tugs the curtain close behind them, as Jihoon returns to soaping up himself.

 

Unsure of where to put his hands, Seungcheol stands still in the corner watching the younger run his hands all over himself, before Jihoon turns, asking “Can you please soap up my back? It’s really hard for me to do it myself.”

 

Seungcheol slowly nods, squirting some onto his hand and lathering it onto Jihoon’s back, trying not to notice how smooth Jihoon’s back is, or how perky his butt looks at this angle. Seungcheol grumbles to himself as he tries to will his boner down, telling himself, _this really isn’t the time to get hard, buddy_.

 

 _It’s not my fault that he’s so delectable!_   Seungcheol jr. screams back, fighting to stand up straight against Seungcheol’s will. 

 

_Goddammit, get back dow—_

 

“Oops! Sorry!”

 

Jihoon slips on his feet, slamming into Seungcheol as the older boy quickly reached out to hold him steady.

 

“Woah, be careful.” Seungcheol warns, looking down at Jihoon in concern. 

 

“O-of course!” Jihoon stammered, a light flush gracing his cheeks.

 

It was then when Seungcheol realises how close the two of them actually are, suddenly hyperaware of how his chest was bushing Jihoon’s as they breathed and how Jihoon’s fingers were skimming against his biceps.

 

“Your biceps are really impressive, Seungcheol… so big and thick and hard…” Jihoon purrs, dragging his fingers more purposefully along the curve of his arm.

 

“Uh thanks… I work out sometimes?” Seungcheol blurts out, embarrassed, yet he seems to be unable to remove his hands from Jihoon’s waist.

 

“I hope I’m not embarrassing you too much, Seungcheol.” Jihoon teases, peering up at the older teen through his eyelashes. “I just want to let you know that you’re really impressive.”

 

Seungcheol nods as his face flushes, not trusting himself to say the right thing. 

 

“I also noticed something else you have that's… really impressive.. Do you mind if we get acquainted?” Jihoon’s eyes travel downwards, down to something that Seungcheol knows is standing high and mighty right now, despite Seungcheol specifically telling it to _stay down_! 

 

Suddenly feeling incredibly uncomfortable, Seungcheol shoves Jihoon away from him, blurting out a hasty “I—I’m sorry, I have to go.” before scrambling out of the shower stall and into his clothes, feeling Jihoon’s confused gaze focus on him but willing himself not to look back, worried that he’ll end up stripping again and submitting into the younger’s wishes. He dashes out of the changing rooms, most of him still dripping wet.

 

It’s not that he doesn’t want Jihoon to touch him! It’s just that…

 

Seungcheol’s back pocket starts vibrating as his ringtone starts playing, snapping him out of his thoughts. He fishes his phone out to see _Yoon Angel_ flashing on the screen.

 

“Jeonghan! Oh god, you do not know what jus—”

 

“Seungcheol, I can’t believe you left!” Jeonghan cuts said man off, frustration clear in his voice. “I told you to go check Jihoon out _for a reason_.”

 

“Well, I didn’t that Jihoon was— wait, how did you know I left?”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Seungcheol can hear Jeonghan sighing on the other end, and he could already imagine the annoyed look on his best friend’s face. “Just— tell me where you are right now.”

 

“I’m at, uh, near the math department right now. Why don’t I just come and find you though? I mean I need to get some lunch anyways.” 

 

“No! Stay where you are! I’m almost there anyways.”

 

Seungcheol looks down the hall just in time to see Jeonghan running towards him, chest moving up and down from running too hard.

 

_What the hell is he up to today?_

 

“Jeonghan, what the fuck? I’m really not in the mood for your schemes right now.”

 

“I—ccan’t——believe you fucking—left, man.” Jeonghan pants, leaning down to catch his breath.

 

“He—he wanted to suck me off!” Seungcheol groans, “You weren’t there when it happened. It was so weir—”

 

“Yeah yeah, just come with me.”

 

Jeonghan takes hold of Seungcheol’s wrists and starts dragging him down the hall, ignoring Seungcheol’s confusion.

 

“I swear if you try to leave this time I’ll punch you.” That was the last thing that Jeonghan said before he pushes Seungcheol into the classroom, slamming the door closed. Seungcheol reaches for the doorknob, shaking it, but Jeonghan had already locked it from the outside.

 

“Jeonghan, what the fuck! Let me out, you asshole!”

 

“Jeonghan’s not gonna be back until we’re done here.”

 

Seungcheol whips around to meet eyes with Jihoon, who was perched on a desk across the room.

 

“Jihoon! I—uh—”

 

“You don’t have to worry. I’m not trying to make a move on you anymore or anything.” Jihoon hops off the desk, making his way towards the older boy. “I… just wanted to apologise for what happened back there. I may have come onto you too strong, and I totally understand if you felt uncomfortable.”

 

Seungcheol gapes at Jihoon, who diverts his gaze to the ground and plays with his fingers, not wanting to look back at the older boy.

 

“Can you please say something.” Jihoon says, head still lowered, “I didn’t plan to apologise only to have you drop your jaw and stare.”

 

“Jihoon…it’s not that I don’t like you…” Seungcheol starts, moving closer to Jihoon. “It’s just that…”

 

Seungcheol’s words trail off, not wanting to continue on. Jihoon peers up at him expectantly, eyes urging him to continue.

 

“I may like you, okay? I don’t know why, cause we haven’t even talked before, and I only see you several times a week, but I just do, and I can’t help it.”

 

Seungcheol turns his head as he hears Jihoon’s footsteps, expecting the smaller boy to leave the room, but instead, he feels something brush against his shoulders. 

 

“I like you too, Seungcheol.” Jihoon whispers, sliding closer to Seungcheol, nudging the older boy’s hand with his. 

 

Seungcheol’s eyes dart up to Jihoon’s, looking for any signs of teasing or taunting on Jihoon’s face.

 

“Please… please tell me this isn’t a joke. I really won’t be able to handle it if you said that just to kid with me.”

 

“Seungcheol, look at me.” Jihoon says, voice hardening in a way that Seungcheol knows not to disobey. “I really do like you, okay? I just didn’t do anything cause we barely knew each other, and I thought you were straight! But then Jeonghan keeps saying that you—”

 

“Wait, you talk to Jeonghan?”

 

Jihoon tilts his head at the elder, confused. “Um, I talk to him all the time? We have music theory together, and we’re literally in the same vocal club. We even performed together last assembly! Did you not watch us?”

 

Seungcheol’s mouth is gaping right now, mind not completely processing what Jihoon is telling him. 

 

“So… you’re telling me that you and Jeonghan have class together.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And you guys sing together?”

 

“All the time.”

 

“And you talk to him on a daily basis.”

 

“Jeonghan’s actually one of my closest friends.”

 

“That little shit never told me!” Seungcheol bursts out, eyes open in bewildered disbelief, as Jihoon starts giggling behind his hand. “This isn’t funny! He—He convinced me to spy on you cause he thought you were weird and— wait a minute.”

 

Jihoon peers up at Seungcheol, batting his eyelashes. “So I _may_ have asked Jeonghan whether you liked me or not, and I _may_ have asked him to get you into staying into the locker rooms today, and I also _may_ have asked him to lock us in this room together so you can’t escape, but it was for a good cause!”

 

Seungcheol fakes an annoyed groan, dramatically crossing his arms over his chest. “I can’t believe you two set me up like this!”

 

“Don’t be such a big baby, Seungcheol.” Jihoon teases, poking Seungcheol’s cheek. “Now you can have the real me instead of stalking my online presence.”

 

Seungcheol playfully scrunches his nose at Jihoon, who laughs and cuddles closer to Seungcheol.

 

“Just shut up and kiss me.”


	2. Fuck me in the shower stalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol and Jihoon get hot and steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being MIA for so long! I've just been really busy for the last idk how long BUT its completed now and I hope you guys enjoy it!!

“End of class everyone! Put your equipment back into the storage room and remember to take a shower! I’ve been getting complaints from other teachers about you kids smelling again!”

 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan both make their way to the shed to put their stuff down, before making their way to the changing rooms. Seungcheol sighs in relief, glad that gym class was finally over for the day.

 

Pushing in, Seungcheol catches sight of Jihoon at the back, who meets his eye and smirks, wiggling his eyebrows at the elder. Seungcheol breaks out in a smile in response, sending him a quick kiss back.

 

“Jesus christ, stop being gross.” Jeonghan complains, “Why did I even bother to help you guys in the first place?”

 

“Cause you love the both of us and want us to be happy!” Seungcheol laughs, punching Jeonghan in the shoulder. “Don’t you feel proud that you got us together?”

 

“It doesn’t matter, you two are still disgusting.” Jeonghan declares, crossing his arms across his chest. “By the way, Jisoo told me what happened last weekend! I can’t believe both you and Jihoon didn’t think of closing the door, my poor precious angel told me that he was exposed to…unimaginable things.” Jeonghan shudders, shaking his head to get rid of the disgusting mental images.

 

“You’re acting as if I have never walked in onto you and Jisoo before.” Seungcheol retorts, and Jeonghan turns red, spluttering about how the two situations were different.

 

“Let’s just stop talking about this.” said man complains, “Can we please go now, I’m starving.”

 

“You go on ahead.” Seungcheol waves the other away as he watches most of his other classmates trickle out of the room. “I think I’m gonna stay here for awhile.”

 

Jeonghan shoots Seungcheol a confused look, before groaning in realisation.

 

“You two are so disgusting, why do I put up with you? I’m dumping you as my best friend.”

 

Jeonghan stomps out of the changing rooms, the last of the people besides Seungcheol and Jihoon following behind him. 

 

Seungcheol starts taking off his clothes as the door closes, and moves towards the shower stall that he already knows Jihoon is in.

 

“I wasn’t sure if you were going to join me today.” Jihoon smiles as Seungcheol slips into the stall. “I thought that Jeonghan would never leave you alone.”

 

“You know I won’t let go of an opportunity like this.” Seungcheol states before pressing a firm kiss onto Jihoon’s mouth, wrapping his arms around the smaller’s waist.

 

Jihoon mewls, immediately opening his mouth to let Seungcheol’s tongue slip in.

 

Seungcheol could kiss Jihoon like this for hours, wet and feverish and full of passion, but the next class comes in in half an hour, and they can’t afford to get caught doing this in school, especially not undressed in the locker room showers.

 

“Jihoonie—” Seungcheol growls, trying to pull his mouth away as the younger sucks Seungcheol’s bottom lip into his mouth. 

 

Seungcheol’s hands roam towards Jihoon’s ass, massaging the two halves in his hands with rough, open-palmed squeezes, causing Jihoon to stifle out a moan.

 

“Wanna—Wanna suck your cock.” Jihoon whispers, pulling back ever so slightly, the couple’s lips just barely touching.

 

Jihoon sinks to his knees, nuzzling his nose against Seungcheol’s half hard cock, fingers teasingly fluttering against the base. 

 

“Jihoon, I swear if you don’t get on with it…”

 

Jihoon immediately swoops in to take the head of Seungcheol’s dick into his mouth, dipping his tongue into the slit as his hands work on the rest of Seungcheol.

 

Seungcheol chokes back a groan as Jihoon finally takes in the rest of his dick, hollowing his cheeks out to add pressure to the older’s length.

 

Seungcheol runs his hands through Jihoon’s hair, tugging his hair slightly as the couple makes eye contacts, Jihoon peering up at him under his eyelashes, lips wrapped around Seungcheol’s thick length, darkened and wet with saliva. 

 

Jihoon starts bobbing his head downwards, taking in as much of Seungcheol’s cock as he can, hands working at the parts that he can’t reach.

 

The younger moans, letting Seungcheol’s dick slip out of his mouth, before tracing the vein running along the underside of Seungcheol’s cock with his tongue, handing coming up to massage Seungcheol’s balls.

 

“Jihoon, you don’t want me to cum too early, do you?” Seungcheol growls, pulling Jihoon’s mouth off his dick and back up to his level, crushing their mouths together in a bruising kiss. “Now baby, why don’t you learn over and spread yourself wide for me.”

 

Jihoon lets out a moan as he braces himself against the cold shower walls, legs spread apart as a blatant invitation for Seungcheol. 

 

Seungcheol runs his hands over Jihoon’s butt and down into where his asshole is, smoothing it down against his fingers while Jihoon whines in desperation. 

 

Slowly, Seungcheol pushes one finger past Jihoon’s rim, surprised to find Jihoon already slick and loose.

 

“You’re already so well prepped baby…when did you prepare yourself for me, hmm?”

 

Jihoon simply mewls in response as Seungcheol’s fingers continue to press against his walls. 

 

“Ch-cheol… we’re on a time limit…”

 

Seungcheol nodded as he turns Jihoon around, pressing the smaller boy between the wall and his own body. 

 

“You’re so fucking hot.” Seungcheol growls, running his hands over the younger’s body, hoisting him up to align his leaking cock to Jihoon’s hole. “Are you ready, Hoonie?”

 

Jihoon nods frantically, pressing his lower body against Seungcheol’s as a way of telling him to hurry the fuck up!

 

Seungcheol aligns his dick with Jihoon’s hole, and slowly, he pushes into the younger, the couple both moaning together.

Seungcheol peppers Jihoon’s face with kisses, whispering a soft “You okay?” Jihoon nods, and Seungcheol starts rocking in and out of Jihoon, cursing as he slowly builds up his pace. 

 

“Oh lord.” Seungcheol starts thrusting faster, hands holding a death grip on the younger’s hips as he pistons in and out of his body, pulling his cock out right to the head before slamming back in to the hilt, lips attaching to Jihoon’s neck to stop himself from yelling out loud.

 

This ins’t the first time Seungcheol and Jihoon have had sex, and it definitely isn’t the first time that the two of them have been this rough with each other, but the thought of them in public, the thought of the possibility that they could be discovered at any given moment makes this so much hotter and so much more exciting.

 

“fuck me, fuck me, fuck me—” Jihoon whimpers, fingers clawing at Seungcheol’s back as an attempt to get a hold of something, anything, to keep himself in balance, each thrust hitting his prostate spot on, sending jolts of electricity up his spine.

 

Jihoon yells out a desperate cry as Seungcheol nails his prostate particularly hard, mewling out “Seungcheol—please—please let me cum!”

 

Seungcheol simply growls in response, taking Jihoon’s throbbing dick in his hands as he pumps the younger to completion, the shorter man releasing himself all over their stomachs and chests.

 

Seungcheol shudders as he finishes inside Jihoon, his cum slowly seeping out of Jihoon’s hole as the older pulls out, crushing himself onto Jihoon as the couple come down from their high.

 

“That went… surprisingly well.” Jihoon admits, after his breathing has calmed down, “I was expecting that to be really clumsy and awkward.” Seungcheol tilts his head in confusion, a silent ‘what do you mean’ translating in his eyes.

 

“So I might have told Jeonghan about wanting to try and do this in the school showers again, and he told me that it was going to be a disaster like last time…” Jihoon shrugs, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. He knows that Seungcheol won’t judge him, but now when he says it out loud, telling Jeonghan was just kind of a dumb move. “But it wasn’t my fault! Jeonghan blackmailed me!”

 

Seungcheol laughs, wrapping Jihoon close into his chest. “Aww, it’s okay, Jihoonie. You don’t have to be embarrassed. Jeonghan’s like that sometimes. Tell me if he does it again and I’ll whip his ass for you.”

 

“I hope you don’t mean that literally.” Jihoon giggles, reaching up to give Seungcheol a kiss. “But thank you, Cheol. Now can we please clean up cause I’m fucking starving.”

 

“Your wish is my command, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really hope that this was up to expectations (/o\\) I was stuck on it for so long cause it just felt kinda off for me and I didn't know how to fix it but HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS LIKED IT <33

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! :D
> 
> So I decided to post this before I get buried under an avalanche of homework (school is killing me) and I hope you guys like it! Chapter 2 of this is on it's way annnnd I hope I didn't kill you guys from how cringy and awkward this is  
> ><
> 
> plspls if u have any comments or anything tell me I'm really trying to improve (my English teacher hates me kms)


End file.
